Geophysical surveys are often used for oil and gas exploration in geological formations, which may be located below marine environments. Various types of signal sources and geophysical sensors may be used in different types of geophysical surveys.
Seismic geophysical surveys, for example, are based on the use of acoustic waves. In a marine seismic survey, a survey vessel may tow an acoustic source (e.g., an air gun or a marine vibrator) and a plurality of streamers along which a number of acoustic sensors (e.g., hydrophones and/or geophones) are located. Alternatively, acoustic sensors may be located on the seabed rather than being towed.
Acoustic waves generated by the survey source may be transmitted to the Earth's crust and then reflected back and captured at the towed and/or seabed geophysical sensors. Data collected during a marine geophysical survey may be analyzed to locate hydrocarbon-bearing geological structures, and thus determine where deposits of oil and natural gas may be located.